File folders provide a way for a person to carry documents, content and the like in an organized, secured, protected and accessible manner. File folders can include a bottom, expandable sides, a top flap and dividers for separating and containing the documents. The dividers can be fixed inside the file folder or can be loose inside the file folder.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.